


His Sister's Sweet Scent

by DestinyKnot



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother-Sister Relationships, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Facials, Femdom, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pokephilia, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyKnot/pseuds/DestinyKnot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all have those moments, those ones where out crushes become all we can think about and before we know it we have to wring the tension out of our systems in some way or another. But what happens when that someone is your Espeon sister? And what happens when she catches you in the act?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've uploaded this elsewhere before but I thought "Screw it!" Might as well let even more people see my shameful creation.

Her scent lingered in the den. It was a truly sweet one at that. Warm and motherly yet silently seductive, it latched itself to the earthy walls and permeated the damp air, swirling around as if to remind Liam that she was always nearby, even when she wasn’t. Most of the time it filled him with reassurance, as if she was right behind him, whispering encouragement into his long Eevee ears. But now, in these rare moments in which he found himself alone, it was a powerful trigger, a key which unlocked the door to an overwhelming yearning within him.

The stack of soft, dying leaves that forged her makeshift bed was where her aroma was at its richest and it was there that Liam would lay himself down when she was out foraging or bathing. The bed itself was at the furthermost point from the den’s entrance, just next to his  
.  
“We could always share a bed. It would be warmer that way,” she had told him when they made it many months ago. But in his attempt to appear more grown up he had hastily declined. The smile she had given him could not hide her disappointment. He felt like kicking himself after that, but his answer remained unchanged.

Now that he had the chance to lie in it, he wasted little time capitalizing on the opportunity. As he lay on his stomach with his face buried in the leaves, he inhaled deeply through his nose, savoring her magnificent fragrance as it worked its intoxicating magic on his olfactory. Each new inhalation brought with it a new wave of memories. He visualized her bravery and power as well as her grace and beauty and her highly competitive nature which tied it all together. He could almost hear her voice, which could be stern and commanding as well as sweet and playful, yet always nothing short of angelic to his ears. 

His forepaws wandered down his soft chest fur before pausing at his stomach. Within his mind logic fought a losing battle with his baser urges and before long his paws began to rub against his belly as if his body was gently nudging him away from reason and into depravity. 

_I shouldn’t do this,_ he told himself, as he always did. _I can’t! What if she comes back early? She’ll catch me! She’ll see what I’ve been doing behind her back and she’ll hate me!_ But his body seemed more motivated than his mind. Soon all the excuses he could devise evaporated like Mist before a Sunny Day as the sensation of his paw pads rubbing against him conjured images of _her_ within his mind.

In his imagination it was _her_ paws rubbing sensual circles on his stomach and tracing a path lower and lower towards his forbidden areas. He could picture her lilac digits gliding along his furred sheath, seductively coaxing his shaft from it with soft, lingering strokes. His own paws moved further still until they reached his sensitive balls. He gently squeezed the orbs trying to imagine what it would be like if she were playfully sucking on them, lightly dragging her claws over his inner thighs as she did so. Liam’s tail whipped frantically from side to side at just the thought of it. 

The fantasy continued to play in his mind as it had so many times before, sending his heart into a frenzied, thunderous beating until he could hold back no longer. With a swift motion Liam flipped onto his back. He pulled back his sheath, exposing his now painfully hard shaft and ran his paws furiously across its length. He gurgled as his digits worked their way from his soft head to his rigid base, his lower body trembling with each magical stroke.

His mind raced, jumbling his fantasy into a kaleidoscope of perverse imagery. The beauty of the pure white irises set in her purple eyes. Her large, elegant ears that he wished to nibble on naughtily. Him kissing her from the nape of her neck down her long back and then rubbing his muzzle all over her curvaceous behind. The inviting flick of her sexy two-pronged tail which would rise to reveal her most intimate areas to him and only him.

He grunted as the powerful sensations of his masturbation made his body tense. His legs gave spastic kicks with each jolt of pleasure that surged through him. He was close. Liam turned his head so that he could take in her scent again. His Eevee mouth opened and his tongue lolled, no longer able to hide the gratification swelling from within. Drawn out moans filled the den and echoed out of its entrance into the night.

And then he could see her face in front of him, almost as real as he was. Liam’s maw curved into a smile, knowing that the sensory overload would soon become too much for him. His jaw clenched as his penis reached its bursting point. His paws gripped tightly as he exploded, wave after wave of his thick cum jetting out of his shaft and coating her face in a hot shade of white. His lower body stretched out in spasm and pulsed with each burst of his sticky liquid. And with that it was over.

Liam panted hard as the orgasm sent its rush of warmth to every corner of his body. His tear filled eyes could barely make out his once swollen length shrink and slip back into its hiding place while the rise and fall of his chest slowly calmed. He rolled onto his side as lethargy dragged him into the realm of slumber. 

In his last conscious moment he saw her standing over him. His Espeon sister wore a dumbstruck expression on her face as she looked down on him. Whether she was real or a continuation of his fantasy he could not tell, but as he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep he whispered her name to himself.

_“Astrid…”_

XXXXXX

“So, Liam, would care to tell me exactly what is going on here?” a curious female voice asked, shocking him back into the realm of consciousness.

 _That voice!_ He thought. _It has to be…_

“Sis?” 

His eyes opened wide to find the Espeon of his fantasies looking down on him. Her muzzle, ears and even her chest and forelegs were covered in sticky Pokemon seed and she wore a painfully unimpressed expression on her face.

Liam’s cock twitched back to life as he took in the sight. His cum slowly dripped down the faintly glowing crimson jewel on her forehead, between the piercing gaze of her deep purple eyes and past her small, almost unnoticeable, lips. It had stained the soft velvety fur of her quadruped form and some of it had worked its way down her slender legs to pool on the ground surrounding her dainty paws.

 _Her paws!_ Liam realized. _That’s why I didn’t hear her get so close._ Astrid could become as stealthy as a Ghost type if she wanted to, and Liam felt like kicking himself for forgetting that.

“Well, Liam? I’m waiting.” Astrid said, growing impatient. 

As the situation sunk into Liam’s brain his cheeks lit up and burned with embarrassment. He jumped up from his sister’s bed of leaves and darted to his own.

“Well… you see… I… um…”

There was no sequence of words that Liam could think of that would get him out of the situation. He could feel the heat in his cheeks spreading, turning his entire face as red and hot as a Cheri berry. 

Astrid’s eyes never left him. He could almost feel her staring pass his now quivering flesh to look into his very soul. He felt like a little cub again as he stood whimpering while she approached him. In an act of humiliating desperation he turned his back toward her and buried his face into his leaf bed, placing his paws on his head and tightly wrapping his tail around himself as if to protect himself from some horrible creature.

Astrid sighed as she watched her younger brother cowering in a corner, unable to even look at her. She felt nothing but pity for him, but, while she had been dreading it for ages, she knew that the time had finally come for her to have ‘the talk’ with Liam.


	2. Chapter 2

The pale moon glowed radiantly, illuminating what Liam had surely believed to be his darkest night. He sat just inside the den’s entrance staring up at the starry night sky and wondered if there were any other Pokémon in the world who were looking at this same sky. He wondered if they were in this same predicament that he was and what they would do to get out of it. He wondered what his parents would have done while they were alive if it were them who were about to face the most dreadful conversation of their lives. His head sank with that thought. 

His eyes retuned to the half-eaten Sitrus berry in front of him. For a while he studied its features. The yellow fruit was his supper and though on any other night it would have tasted heavenly, he could not bring himself to swallow another bite. The feeling of nausea whirling around in his stomach was far too powerful for that. 

Astrid had agreed to give him some alone time but once they had finished eating he would have to explain his actions. How could he tell his own sister that he loved her? Not in the way that siblings normally would, but in the way that he heard mates loved each other. There wasn’t any doubt in the young Eevee’s mind that she would probably be disgusted with the smallest mention of such a thing. And yet a miniscule part of him wanted to hope, to believe that there was a chance she might consider his feelings, that she might give him a chance to make her happy, that in some way she might be attracted to him too.

“You really love staring at the moon, huh?”

The sudden weight that struck his back ripped him from his thoughts. Small paws covered his eyes and the weight seemed to shift around on his back, making sure that he couldn’t throw it off.

“Hey! Cut that out, Sis!”

Astrid’s melodious laughter rang out into the night.

“Sorry about that,” she said uncovering his eyes, still giggling at her little prank. She rested her weight on Liam’s smaller Eevee body and placed her chin on his head to make sure he had no means of getting away. “Quit squirming, Liam. You’re not getting away from me. We’re having this discussion whether you want to or not! And don’t for a moment think that you can delay the inevitable by not finishing your dinner.”

“I promise I won’t run! Just let me go!” He dug his claws into the dirt, attempting to claw himself out from underneath her. 

“Not a chance. Just lie quietly and listen to what I have to say, okay?” 

Liam continued to worm about. 

“The sooner you keep still, the sooner this can all be over.”

Liam settled down with that. His long ears sank as he laid his body flat against the ground in defeat. There was no way to escape his punishment now. He was ready for her to tell him how much she hated him. She would probably kick him out of the den and they would never see each other again. Tears began to well in his eyes and his nose twitched uncontrollably as it always did when he was about to cry. 

Astrid looked up at the night sky and noticed the moon, swollen and full as it was, beaming down on them.

“Is that why you were sitting here all alone?”

Her little brother gave no answer. She could feel his little frame beginning to tremble beneath her. 

“Listen, Liam. I want you to know that I’m not mad at you.” she said, wrapping her body around him in the warmest hug she could muster.

Liam ears began to perk up slightly.

“You’re not?” He whimpered, confused.

“Not even a little bit.” She replied warmly.

“But…but I was… I was…”

“Playing with yourself? I know. I saw the whole thing, remember? I even got caught up in the action a little bit,” she said, giggling again. The sudden image her beautiful face being plastered with cum shot into Liam’s head. The little tingle in his nether regions made him blush once more.

“So… you don’t hate me?” he asked, his voice carrying the slightest hint of hope.

“Hate you? That’s ridiculous! Why would you think that I’d hate you?”

“You looked really angry earlier! I was sure you wouldn’t want someone like me to live with you anymore. I was doing such a terrible thing, after all.”

“Oh, Liam…” Astrid paused trying to find the right words to reassure her brother. “It’s not as bad you’re making it out to be. It’s actually a really positive thing! It’s something all of us do at some stage in our lives. I guess it’s like a stepping stone to adulthood… if I can put it that way.”

“Really?” Liam enquired. “Is it really something that everybody does?”

“I’m quite sure everyone’s tried it at least once,” she said with confidence.

“Even you, Sis?”

Her confidence shattered with his unexpected but entirely predictable question. Astrid felt almost as embarrassed as Liam did. “Yes, even me.” she murmured as her cheeks reddened this time. “Remember last spring when I asked you to play outside a lot? The time when I wasn’t feeling well for a few days and needed to be alone more often than usual.”

“You mean the time when you started smelling really funny?”

“How rude! I did not smell!”

“You did! You smelled really good all the time and you told me it was because you were in heat.”

“Well…yes. That time. When a female goes into heat we get really… uh…” Suddenly, Astrid wasn’t sure how to phrase the unbelievable arousal she had felt during those torturous days. She could feel herself sympathizing with Liam even more. She had felt immensely unsatisfied but resolved not to mate with any males so that her potential mate would not force Liam out of the den. He was always her top priority and no outsider was going to come between the two of them for any reason.

“You mean you wanted to do it a lot, don’t you?” Liam asked, yanking her out of her train of thought.

“What do you know about doing it?” Astrid asked, amused.

“I know lots! Uncle Brownie told me all about it.” Liam said, proudly.

“Uncle Brownie? That old Furret that’s always drunk on Shuckle berry juice? You shouldn’t take anything that lecher says to heart. I don’t mean to be mean, but he’s the definition of a bad influence, Liam. But, yes. When females go into heat they want to do it a lot. And during all those times I asked you to leave the den, I… did it with myself too.”

“So it’s really okay to do it? It’s not bad or anything?”

“Nope. Doing it every once in a while isn’t all that bad at all. It’s perfectly healthy. As long as you don’t do it so much that it starts to affect your relationships with other people in a bad way. You can’t become obsessed with it.”

Astrid paused to let her words sink in. 

“Then why did you look so mad, Sis?”

“I admit that I overreacted this evening but that was more out of shock than anger.”

She climbed off Liam and sat on her haunches next to him. As he sat up she wrapped her foreleg around his shoulder to draw him closer to her. The elation Liam felt at being able to snuggle up next to Astrid again was incalculable. While still feeling embarrassed at being found out, simply knowing she was okay with him masturbating was a load off of his shoulders and he felt closer to her now than ever before.

“Do you have any idea how worried about you I was?” Astrid said, petting Liam’s head with her paw. “You’ve been so quiet around me lately. You used to tell me everything that happened to you during the day. Everything! Every last detail you could remember. But, little by little, you’ve been isolating yourself from me. You used to hold onto me constantly but now you keep your distance. At first I thought that it was just you growing up, that you were becoming more independent. But as things got worse I thought that maybe it was because you didn’t like me anymore or that I had done something to upset you. “

“Of course not!” Liam interjected. “You haven’t done anything wrong!”

“Well I know that now, don’t I? When you stopped coming with me to look for food I guess I just assumed the worst. But if all you did was this… I’m so relieved.”

Liam could see the tears start to form in Astrid’s eyes. This was clearly something that had caused her a lot of pain. He threw his forelegs around her chest and hugged her tightly.

“I’m really, really sorry!” he said. “I didn’t know that you were so worried about me. It’s not because I don’t like you, Astrid. I love you! More than anybody else! I promise I won’t keep secrets from you ever again!”

“Thanks Liam.” She said hugging him back. “I love you too.”

XXXXXX

The two eeveelutions sat at the den’s entrance for a long time with the cool night air keeping them close together and the bright moonlight providing more than enough light for them to see each other. They talked and talked with their conversation touching on everything from the Drunk Furret Brownie’s tall tales to how much they missed their parents, and everything in between. They joked and laughed and even sang a few songs that their mother had taught them when they were much younger.

As Astrid admired how much her brother had grown in the glow of the moon she thought of an amusing way to tease Liam.

“So you’re at that age now, aren’t you? The age where you start becoming interested in females, I mean,” she said with her lips curled into a devilish smirk.

She was instantly rewarded with the sight of Liam’s bright red cheeks. He immediately looked down at the floor trying to hide his shame.

“So what type of girls are you interested in, if you don’t mind me asking? Do you like Eevees or is there another species that you’re interested in? Are there any girls in our area that you like? Who do you think about when you do your thing?” Astrid moved her face closer to his with each question and his face got redder in turn. “Well? Is there some reason you can’t tell me? If you want to keep it to yourself that’s fine but I remember a certain thing you said not too long ago. Something like ‘I promise I won’t keep secrets from you ever again’.” She laughed merrily and nudged him playfully with her paws.

Liam looked up at her, his cheeks still red as ever and his mouth quivering slightly, yet his eyes were fixed to hers. He knew that now was the time to do it. It was as good a chance as he was likely to get.

Astrid’s grin disappeared. “You know I’m just pulling your leg, don’t you, Liam? I wasn’t being serious at all. You don’t have to tell me any of that stuff if you don’t want to, okay?”

“It’s you, Sis.” Liam said softly.

“Excuse me? I didn’t quite catch that.”

“I said it’s you! You are the one I always think about, Astrid.”

Astrid’ eyes widened with shock. For a while she remained quiet, not quite sure what to make of her brothers words. Then it suddenly occurred to her. He was clearly just playing along with her joke. That had to be it! He must have been trying to catch her off guard and get her embarrassed as a form of payback. The cheeky little Eevee! If it was a war to see who could embarrass the other more that he wanted then she would be more than happy to oblige. Her impish smile returned as she decided to retaliate with some naughty suggestions of her own.

“I must be mistaken,” she said. “It sounded like you just told me that I was the female of your fantasies.”

“You are!” Liam replied, his frowning face a portrait of his determination.

“Is that so?” She said, beaming with newfound confidence. “Then why don’t you prove it, brother?”

“Huh? What do you mean by that?”

“It’s simple really. All you have to do is pleasure yourself in front of me and I’ll know that you’re telling the truth!” The priceless expression on Liam’s face was all she needed to see to convince her that she had won. There wasn’t a chance that her little brother would have a retort for that. Not unless he actually started masturbating in front of her, the chances of which were absolutely zero.

Liam gawked at his sister’s suggestion. He wanted to pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t caught up in one of his fantasies. Was Astrid trying to test his mettle? Did she want him to show her how serious he was about her?

“You…you want me to…do it… in front of you?”

“That’s right! Though I don’t know what you could see in your own sister’s body, I want to know if there’s meaning behind those words. What’s wrong? Are you scared? It should be a simple matter, right? I mean what’s better than having the alleged object of your desire right in front of you while you did lewd things to yourself. Isn’t it obvious that having a real life model would be ten times better than any fantasy you could create in your mind? Or could it be that… don’t tell me I’m actually not the one you were thinking about. After coming this far it would break my heart to know that you were simply joking.”

Astrid could barely contain her laughter. There was no way Liam would go through with it. He had no choice but to concede defeat and deliver her victory.

Liam’s heart was beating so thunderously that it threatened to burst right out of his chest. His mind was spinning with the thought of what he was about to do. He had taken her words to heart and there was no way that he could simply dismiss her challenge now.

“A-A-A-Alright,” he stuttered finally. “I-I-I’ll do it!”

Acknowledging her dare had set fire to Liam’s loins. He could feel blood rapidly beginning to fill his privates and struggled not to turn his back to Astrid and hide his sheath, which had begun to gradually twitch to life, struggling to contain the raw desire of the organ hiding within.

Astrid eyes widened with disbelief. Was Liam truly going to go through with this? Was he really Brave enough to stand up to her provocation? She felt the adrenaline rushing through her own body. Their naughty conversation was more stimulating to her than she had thought and as she felt the fire in her lower body begin to roar to life a strong desire awoke in her. A desire to see this through to its end. A desire that forbid her from losing this contest that she had so suddenly begun with her little brother.

A powerful scent invaded her senses and drew her attention to Liam’s stirring crotch. It was a thick, musky odor that screamed of male desire, an odor that her body refused to ignore. Her mouth began to water uncontrollably as she stared at Liam’s penis, watching it slowly emerge from his furry little sheath, twitching and throbbing all the while. Her dirty little dare had obviously stimulated him too and she knew that the conviction in his eyes was nothing to sneeze at.

“I see. I guess I underestimated you, Liam. If you’re willing to go this far then I’ll have to do my part too, wont I?” She laid herself on her side, supporting her upper body on her foreleg, and then slowly and sensuously raised her hind leg high into the air, giving Liam a full view of all her sexiest parts. Her insides swirled as she saw Liam’s eyes and mouth wide with disbelief. For a moment she thought that she might have broken him, what with him staring so intently, his eyes hardly blinking, his body frozen in place, but she could see his cock continuing to rage, spasming with lust.

Liam was confounded. The sight of Astrid’s body was almost too much for him to handle. He looked into her alluring eyes, the crimson gem on her forehead beaming brighter than ever before. She gave him a small yet decisive nod, as if she was giving him permission to take in every inch of her without any guilt or consequence. And that he did. His gaze trailed down her form toward her lower body where found two rows of nipples, three each. They were turning a deeper shade of pink with each passing instant and seemed to bud outward, almost inviting him to tenderly suckle them as he imagined doing many times before. Below that, between her spread legs, he found her pussy mound, stained a quickly darkening hue of passionate pink.

“Can you see it, Liam?” she asked, her voice snapping him out his trance. She shifted her lower body slightly towards him to give him a better angle of her wanting sex. “What do you think? Will this be enough to get you off?”

Liam licked his lips, a telltale signal of exactly what he pictured doing to her Espeon pussy, burning so fiercely with primal need. He took in every last detail of his sister’s revealed vagina. It looked rather different to the times when he had caught odd glimpses of it. Her labia, usually thin and concealing, were now swollen and shaded with an aroused hue. The delicate pink slit between them had begun to wink slightly and the slick, transparent juices that had slowly begun to trickle out of it seemed to sparkle as it caught the moonlight. Next to it, Liam found her cutely puckered tail hole almost begging to be explored by an adventurous tongue…or a cock eager for a different kind of experience.

“Well? Are you going to do it or not?” Astrid asked. For some reason her having her brother look at her in this way was giving her inexplicable thrill and while she was truly enjoying it, she was impatient to watch him pleasuring his excited Eevee penis. All thoughts of their imagined competition was steadily melting away leaving only the need to see his perverse display. 

“Ok then, Astrid. Here I go,” he said, timidly running his paws down his belly as he always did; only now there was no need for him to convince himself not to do it. Astrid was right in front of him, as real as ever, and she was the one edging him on, encouraging him to drop his restraints and show her how powerful his feelings for her were. 

He gripped his sheath between his digits and slid it down his shaft to its base. He closed his eyes instinctively and gently ran his paws up and down his length, still shaking nervously and painfully conscious of Astrid eyes on his little performance.

“Excuse me! I’m still here, Liam. The whole point of me being your model is that I’m right in front of you. What good does that do if you’re just going to close your eyes and create some other picture in your head?”

“But… it’s still… really embarrassing, Astrid. I mean… looking at you… when you’re… when everything is…”

“When I’m exposed, you mean?”

“Well… yeah.”

“Silly Eevee! This is for your benefit! I’m giving you permission to look as much as you like. There’s no need to feel ashamed about it. Besides, aren’t I better than your imagination?”

“Yes, you are.”

“Then what could you be thinking of at a time like this? Is there something specific I do for you in your fantasies? Are there things that I do… to you?” Astrid’s mind spiraled. She hadn’t thought about what would happen if Liam asked her to perform some deviant act on him.

“No, you usually just… play on your own.”

Astrid sighed in relief. Despite her aroused state she wasn’t sure if she was quite ready to do anything sexual to her little brother. And yet the prospect of teasing him with her body had her pulse rushing even harder.

“Then tell me, Liam, how I play on my own. What things do I do to myself that gets you so horny? As your model I’d be more than happy to make that fantasy of yours a reality.”

Liam’s tail wagged enthusiastically. He hadn’t stopped his awkward self-abuse for a second and his strokes picked up speed upon realizing Astrid would make his dreams come true. His nerves calmed somewhat, being replaced instead with exhilaration.

“O-Okay!” he cried, a lewd smile forming on his quivering lips. “The first thing you always do is,“ Liam could swear that his heart had skipped a beat, ”… put your tail in your mouth.”

“Oh, that’s pretty sexy, Liam.” Astrid said bringing her split tail seductively up between her hind legs. She gave a little gasp as she rubbed it against her tail hole, ever so slightly. Guiding it along her now slick pussy, she shuddered as she felt every bristle of fur brushing up against it and reveled in the sensations that rippled through her, curious as to how she could never conjure this kind of pleasure when she masturbated on her own. The two ends of her dexterous appendage then split apart with each going to the bottom nipple of the two rows lining her lower body. She giggled as they ascended upward, briefly caressing each hardened teat on their way toward her chest and then came to a stop on either side of her maw. 

“Okay, baby brother… here I go…”

She opened her mouth and gave each tip of her tails the most cursory of licks. Then, trying to look as flirtatious as possible, she lapped at them, coating the twirling ends with warm saliva and evidently doing wonders for Liam as his paws suddenly became a brown blur, properly working his cock in appreciation of what must have been a truly captivating show. 

With a deep breath she closed her eyes and took one tip into her maw, tentatively suckling it at first. Then, when she was sure that this was indeed what Liam had in mind, she began to suck her tail more laboriously, twirling her tongue around it and enjoying the feeling that actually wasn’t too bad at all. She pushed the prong deeper into her mouth wondering what it would feel like to be doing this to a male’s penis. She sucked her tail hard as she slowly withdrew it from her maw, properly living the character of the dirty eeveelution that her brother had devised for her. She admired the glistening tip of her tail, properly coated in her saliva, before taking the other into her mouth.

Liam’s paw pads absorbed the heat emanating from his boner as they ran along its slick length. His tongue lolled as it tended to do when he got close to coming. His mind was barren of all thoughts as it did its best to process the scene in front of him, to truly take in everything about Astrid’s performance. Was it still a performance? It looked much too real for him to be certain. She looked to be enjoying herself far more than her imagined version and yet it still didn’t feel like enough. He wanted more than this. He wanted to do this with her rather than next to her. He wanted both of them to savor the experience together. But that would have to do much. Even if Astrid was willing to be his model she would never agree to actually mate with him… would she? He had always been certain of that fact but as he watched her going along with his narrative he wasn’t so sure anymore.

“Next you rub your nipples, Astrid,” Liam said, bravely.

Astrid coquettishly removed her tail from her maw and slipped it back down to her hard nubs. She had wanted to give them some attention and, on Liam’s orders, she deftly manipulated her two prongs over the hardened nubs. Using the paw that wasn’t supporting her upper body’s weight, she tenderly fondled her buds, eliciting an unexpectedly drawn out moan. 

“Like this? Is this good?” Astrid asked in between her whimpering.

“Yeah. Just like that!” Liam squealed as his orgasm neared. His cock pulsed harder with every stroke until he could no longer contain himself.

“I’ll bet I know what’s next, Liam. It’s my…it’s my pussy isn’t it? You don’t have to tell me what to do anymore. I’ll take things from here.”

But before Astrid got the chance to take her lewd demonstration all the way, her brother had reached his limit.

“I’m… I’m sorry!” he cried as he climaxed. His penis tensed as it delivered its reward to Astrid for all her hard work. Burst after burst of cum shot from his cockhead, splashing Astrid’s crotch with hot, sticky fluid. He groaned loudly, taking each wave of orgasmic heat emanating from his nethers, and then fell forward onto his forelegs, weak from the overwhelming uproar surging within him. His breathing was shallow and rapid but it steadily calmed into deeper inhalations as his orgasm subsided.

The labored panting flooded Astrid’s ears triggering something primal within the inner clockwork of her mind. Her basic animal instinct awoke as she watched her brother’s cock leaking thick, creamy love milk, as she smelled his overpowering male scent become even more potent than before, and as she felt the warm, sticky seed soaking the fur between her legs. Without warning, she brought her head between her thighs and, with a long lap from her bright pink licker, she sampled the essence that Liam had spilled on her. As she rolled the sweet, yet zesty fluid over her tongue, a burning need to taste even more of it seized her. It seemed this night wasn’t over, not by a long shot.


	3. Chapter 3

He’d done it. He’d really done it now. For the second time Liam had come all over his sister. He watched in awe as Astrid ran her tongue over the area surrounding her pussy, cleaning her herself thoroughly and with an overzealous vigor that he wasn’t sure he’d ever seen from her before.

“Why are you licking it up? Doesn’t it taste funny?”

“No! Not even slightly! I love it! I love it so much!” She replied, her words hardly audible over the wet slurping sounds her maw gave off as it went about its dirty business.

“What? It’s really that good?”

“Of course! I noticed it when I cleaned myself before supper. It’s an awesome taste… and I think I’d like some more!”

Having completely cleaned herself off, Astrid gave her lips one final satisfied lick before standing up and making her way to over to Liam. He started quivering nervously as if he were about to bolt away at hardly a moment’s notice but for some reason he managed to keep himself glued to his spot. Astrid was impressed.

She gave him a reassuring lick across his forehead and gently nudged him to the wall of the den behind him. He rested with his butt on the ground using his thick tail as a cushion and laid back against the wall like Astrid wanted. She eased one of her slender forelegs between his thighs so that they would spread wide and give her a proper view of his rod.

She brought her lips right up to his long, furred ears and hummed a short tune from their childhood to calm him. Feeling a furry cheek rub up against her own, she nuzzled back, closing her eyes and enjoying Liam’s pleasant warmth against her.

“You came so fast, Liam,” she whispered in his ear, running her paw around his crotch area and then up and down his sheath. “Did it really fell that good to play with yourself?”

“It’s…it’s your fault, Astrid. It’s because you did all those…female things.”

“Is that so?” Astrid giggled. “I’m flattered that you liked watching me so much but I’m afraid your technique is a little lacking.“

“What do you mean, Sis? I didn’t do anything wrong, did I? I’m pretty sure I did it right.”

“Listen, Liam. Sometimes it’s more about how you do the act than the act itself. If you really want to enjoy yourself you need to learn to take your time.”

A quick, high pitched “Vee!” shot out of Liam’s mouth as his sister swirled her paw around the head of his sheath, teasing his shaft to come out and play once again.

“Gosh, why does everything about my little Eevee brother have to be so damn cute?” Astrid humorously lamented. “But now I’ve seen the real you. Deep down past that innocent face you’re a big ol’ perv, aren’t you? You love thinking about females doing all sorts of lewd things to themselves, don’t you?”

“Th-That’s not true!” he protested. “Well…I mean… it is true, but there aren’t any other females! You are the only one I ever think about! You’re the only one for me!”

Astrid could almost feel an arrow in the shape of a Luvdisc penetrating her heart. She would have hugged him then and there and told him that he was the best little brother a girl could ask for, but his heart melting confession only made her want to tease him that much more.

“If that’s true you still have a long way to go before you can make me yours. You went and came all by yourself before I could show you the best part of my show so I’ll have you pay me back in full, you understand? I’m… it’s on fire right now! It’s desperate for relief! I’ll definitely make sure it gets attended to but for now the price I demand is some more of that delicious milk hidden in here,” Astrid said poking at his round, little balls. “I take it you don’t have any problem with that.”

Liam’s face was a portrait of uncertainty.

“Don’t worry,” she said, her eyes alive and sparkling just as the gem on her forehead was. “It’ll feel really, really good! I promise!”

“Ok, Astrid. If it’s for you… I’ll do anything.”

“There’s a good boy!”

Astrid lowered herself toward his little friend. As her face drew close to his sheath she saw the bright red tip pop out to greet her. She pursed her muzzle lips and gave his tip a gentle blow. With a throb, the chilly gust caused his erection to grow slightly, with a little more of his shaft poking out of its fuzzy sleeve. With a smile on her face she continued to blow onto him and his erection responded, visibly inflating with each throb until it stood fully enlarged and twitching eagerly for deviant activities.

“This might feel a bit strange at first but do your best to hold still, alright? You’ll feel great in no time!”

“Okay, Sis. I trust you so… please feel free to do whatever you like as long as you enjoy yourself.”

“Then brace yourself!”

Astrid pulled his sheath down as low as it would go so she could see his entire length up close. Its pulsing looked almost painful, as if it wasn’t hard enough, as if it wanted to escape from its owner entirely and grow until it was as tall as any mountain. Astrid couldn’t help but find the shaft jutting out at her to be hypnotic.

For a brief moment she considered the best way to approach the act she was about to perform. Despite not being all that large, Liam’s cock was still an intimidating sight to her. She studied its shape deciding on how she could maximize his pleasure. What was the best angle? How deep did she need to take it? And then she remembered that Liam was still a virgin just like she was. There was no need for her to be overly amazing right off the bat because Liam didn’t have any previous experience from which to judge her. All she had to do was experiment a little until she found out what worked and what didn’t.

Cautiously she parted her muzzle lips and tenderly drew her small, wet tongue over his tip. Liam jerked backward in surprise. Her little lick had sent a powerful sexually charged jolt up his spine. She lapped at it again more forcefully this time, earning a not-so-subtle grunt from his lips. Holding the base of his cock steady with her paws, Astrid licked repeatedly at his tip, the sharp sensations causing Liam to flinch over and over with each lap. He gasped as she stuck her tongue out of her mouth as far as it would go and drew its saliva coated length over the tiny slit on his cockhead.

“Vee, vee, veeee…” he moaned as she ran her rough licker over his head from every direction, alternating her licks as if to test where he was most sensitive. Then she twirled the flexible pink organ all around his tip, with a blank, entranced look in her eyes.

As soon as he caught sight of how sexual his sister’s facial expression had become, Liam couldn’t help but stare into her eyes, transfixed by the lewd spectacle taking place before him.

“This feels awesome, just like you said, Astrid!” he cried with a little grin forming on his face.

Astrid took a deep breath and lowered herself into his crotch with her mouth agape. She closed her maw around him and, with a loud, moist slurping noise, she sucked on his shaft, making Liam’s legs suddenly close around her head as a deep pleasure surged through his lower regions.

“Wa… wait…” he grunted, her lips firmly sealed around his erection.

Liam’s pleading turned into undecipherable mewling as she began to bob her head up and down. She had decided to start off with taking half of his length into her mouth to test if she was even capable of giving a blowjob. But the more she slowly slid his now slippery cock in and out of her maw, the more natural the motion felt. Any inhibitions she might still have harbored then disappeared with a sudden epiphany: she was sucking Liam off and the moment couldn’t have been any more magical.

She spread her tongue over the surface of Liam’s Eevee penis as much as she could and flexed it about as she sucked, making sure to evenly distribute the flavor of his sweet precum over every taste bud on the fleshy organ. Now discovering that it was easier to simply breathe through her nose, she constricted the soft walls of her cheeks around his cock to form a wondrously tight mouth pussy for him to enjoy.

“Oh! Oh, wow! That’s… that’s even better! I can feel everything! Your mouth is the best!”

Astrid could feel herself blushing from Liam’s commentary. His praise made her more motivated than ever to truly satisfy him. Descending one last time, she took Liam in to the hilt and held him there for a few moments, taking in every little detail of his shape as it filled her maw. Then she released him, dragging the walls of her mouth over his inches until it slipped out of her with a loud, satisfying ‘pop’. She paused for a moment to admire his saliva coated boner, glistening precum already beginning to gather at the head of his glans and slowly leak downward to make a mess of his sheath fur.

“Now do you understand why I say you need to take things slowly? You really have more time to enjoy yourself if you give yourself the opportunity to take it all in. I’ll have you riding on the edge until you squeal for release!”

Astrid switched up her tactics, choosing to take long deliberate laps from the base of his penis to its very tip before slipping back down with the silky underside of her tongue, the quick alternations between rough and smooth textures driving Liam insane. Then she decided to leave his cock altogether to focus on unexplored territory. She buried her nose between his little balls, seemingly cuddling with the life giving spheres. 

“This is where all that delicious milk comes from right? I’ll give them a little massage so that they give me a whole lot when you come!”

Nibbling playfully on the skin of his ball sack, Astrid couldn’t help but notice that the severe burning in her own loins had not subsided in the slightest. If anything it had grown significantly worse! Desperate for her own release she once again ran her tail over the overheating vulva, flinching slightly as she felt the velvety appendage grinding over her sensitive clit. She felt her slit parting slightly, allowing hot pussy juice to escape and drip down the side of her hind leg. Wanting to feel something even more pleasurable, she carefully aligned one of her tail prongs with her wanting vaginal tunnel and after a few experimental prods she pushed into herself, her slick walls grudgingly giving way until she was just inside her entrance.

She gently massaged her twitching tail hole with her second tail end. The queer tingling she felt as she pushed into the puckered little orifice sent a sparks up her spine. As she strained to slip her tail inside her, the walls of her tail hole instinctively contracted from the sudden stimulation, forcing it back out. Trying harder now, she pushed more fiercely, jamming the furred appendage deep into her depths, a little too deep! Her hindquarters shook and shivered uncomfortably with each miniscule motion of her tail ends, the double assault on both of her holes proving to far too much for her too handle so suddenly. And yet her craving for pleasure compelled her to continue her tail play. With small circular motions she twirled her tail tips around inside her, the instantaneous rush of sensations threatening to grant her a climax before she had even truly begun.

Realizing that Liam must have felt the same thing earlier, Astrid felt a little bad for torturing him so. Focusing her attention back on him, she shifted her assault a little upward, slipping her tongue into his sheath to stimulate the very base of his cock. Liam’s lower body tensed even more, his hind legs stretched out away from his body as far as they could go.

“Astrid… that place… even I haven’t felt anything there before!” he said, his speech slurred as if he had become drunk on the pleasure.

She continued to work this area, enjoying the way her licker was squeezed between his sheath and the hard flesh of his straining cock. Her tiny wet nose tickled his shaft as she went about her work, the coldness of it contrasting the heat of her breathe as she exhaled to create a never ending cycle of new sensations.

“Don’t… don’t tease me anymore, Sis. Do it for real! Let me feel the real thing!”

Astrid stopped and locked eyes with her brother. She had kept him going for a while now and she too had grown eager to bring him to orgasm.

“Is that the way we ask for things we really want, Liam? I thought that I’d taught you better than that!”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Please! Please do it for real! Please! Please! Please!”

“Much better! Pokémon who say ‘please’ get rewarded for their good manners!”

Keeping her eyes on Liam, Astrid opened her maw to give him a good look inside. Then, after forming a welcoming cushion with her tongue, she took the entirety of his length into her, sliding down inch after inch until she felt his tip caress the back of her throat. With her muzzle lips closed tightly around him, Astrid gave out a low moan similar to humming. The sound made her mouth and throat vibrate around Liam’s flesh, his jaw clenching as the rapid quivering bombarded him from all sides.

Beads of slick saliva pooled around Astrid’s lips as she ran them up and down the Eevee cock in front of her. The heart thundering within her tightened chest seemed to beat in time with the rapid pulsing of the shaft she so lovingly suckled on. The pulsing had to be linked to his own heartbeat, which meant that despite being separated from her dear brother by the boundaries of flesh, their hearts must have been beating as one. They must have been completely in sync, she surmised. Two lovers whose bodies were working in perfect harmony to please one another.

Looking deep into his eyes she knew that his love for her was genuine. It no longer mattered that they were siblings. All that Astrid wanted was to give back to her Liam what he had so lovingly given to her. She too wanted them to enjoy each other in the way that only the most intimate of mates could. And she would, but first she needed to taste his forbidden flavor once more. She needed to feel his seed flowing over her tongue one more time. Then she would mate him in earnest!

To that end she suckled him more forcefully, bobbing her head more furiously, taking his cock more hungrily than ever before. Using her dainty paws, she kneaded his balls as a cub would need her mother’s breast to get it to release its milk, only the milk she wanted was the kind one could only get from males. She devoured him; taking in everything he had and then shot an expecting gaze at him.

Realizing what she wanted, Liam placed his forelegs on the wall of the den next to either side of his body and, using his paws, he steadied himself against it. Then, placing his hind paws on the ground he thrust his crotch upward into her maw, as he knew she desired. She wanted him to take part in this too and he wasn’t going to miss out on his chance to contribute. Though his poor little legs trembled with pleasure, he somehow managed to keep up a half decent rhythm.

Astrid bobbed her head again to match his tempo, her maw descending down his shaft when he thrust upward and retreating when he slipped backward, suckling all the while. Gradually the pace of their new technique picked up speed until Liam’s penis throbbed madly, signaling the explosion to come.

“Astrid! Sis… I’m gonna… I’m… gonna cum! I’m cumming!”

_Yes!_ Astrid thought, her mind racing with images of his impending climax. _Give me everything! I want to taste it all!_

Liam’s pumping became erratic and his legs gave up entirely, the overload becoming too much for him to handle. With one last mighty suck, Liam howled as the magnificent orgasm blasted though his senses. He planted his forepaws tightly onto Astrid’s head to hold her in place, not wanting to exit her hot, sopping wet mouth. 

Astrid moaned in glee as jet after jet of hot Eevee semen painted the inside of her maw a lusty shade of white. She tried desperately to take in every drop of it, but as more and more poured out of him the cum oozed out of her mouth, cutely overflowing down her chin and soaking her chest fur. She steadily drew her lips up and off of his shaft, with threads of her warm saliva and his sticky milk connected between them, then swished the fluid about in her mouth, her nose thick with its musky scent.

Liam watched in fascination as his sister swallowed his load with loud ‘gulp’. She licked her lips clean and then leaned in to give his deflating penis a loving kiss.

“Thanks for the treat, little one!” she giggled.


	4. Chapter 4

The pale moon, bright and enchanting, had reached the highest point it could rise in the midnight skies. Its light was a blessing for many nocturnal Pokémon who went about their business foraging, hunting and generally trying to survive another night in the harsh confines of the forest. Yet on this particular night its lunar rays illuminated a special occasion.

As this light lit up the entrance to their den, Liam and Astrid could see each other perfectly. The jewel on Astrid’s forehead began to radiate more and more, casting its red light on Liam.

“Are you ready?” she asked, inching closer toward him.

“I don’t know about this, Astrid. You promised we wouldn’t try this again.”

“The last time was different, Liam. I wasn’t used to it yet and I made a mistake. I’ve had ages to perfect it. It will work this time, I promise.”

Astrid could see the doubt in Liam’s eyes.

“Please trust me. If you give it a chance I know you’ll like it!”

“Okay, then. But you have to promise to stop if I ask you to, alright!”

“Definitely! It may feel a bit strange at first but you’ll get used to it right away. I guarantee it!”

Sitting in front of her now, Liam closed his eyes and cleared his mind as Astrid had instructed. She lightly pressed her forehead against his and he could feel the warmth emanating from its jewel.

“Alright,” she said. “I’ll count us down. Three…” 

Liam felt as if a swarm of Butterfree where fluttering about in his stomach. The last time that he and Astrid had attempted to join their minds, she had just evolved. Eager to test her newfound psychic abilities she immediately tried to connect her thoughts with Liam’s, but, being a complete novice to those powers at the time, the experiment resulted in a dismal failure that sent both of them flying back. Liam had been stricken with nausea for the rest of the day and they had resolved never to attempt the technique again.

And yet here they were, at it once more. Liam came the conclusion that it must have been the really good mood that his sister had put him in that allowed her to convince him to go through with it a second time.

“Two…”

She began to channel her psychic energy and focus it toward her forehead jewel. Liam’s claws dug into the ground with anticipation. With his entire body tensed as he waited for her to cry “one”…

But the call never came. Instead he felt an indescribably foreign force flooding into his conscience. Every fiber of his being wanted to reject the psychic invasion.

“Relax your mind and body. Don’t fight it! Try to go along with the flow of the force instead.”

“Okay,” he replied, trying to calm himself. Although the force felt like a massive wave of energy that threatened to drown him if he didn’t thrash about for dear life, it soon turned wondrous and warm and gave him the illusion that he was floating high in the clouds. He gave a muffled moan as the warmth washed over him, erasing any and all negative thoughts.

“Well? How is it?” Astrid asked, wondering if she had unintentionally harmed him again.

“It feels soooooooo good!” he hardly managed to mumble, his muzzle lips forming a satisfied grin.

“I see. What did I tell you? I wouldn’t try this again if I wasn’t confident it would work. Now that we’ve linked our minds I’ll transfer our emotions. Are you ready?”

“Yeah! Let’s do it!” Liam cried. 

“My, how quickly you’ve decided to change your mind. A few moments ago you were begging me not to do it.”

“I know, but that was before I knew that this actually worked.”

“Of course it would work! Do you doubt my abilities? You won’t be laughing once you feel what I feel! You’ve had your fun but now it’s time you did your duty as a male!”

Liam felt guilty all over again. He had enjoyed masturbating in front of his sister and having her mouth on his privates but she was still suffering from her own sexual frustration that he had apparently caused. Wanting to return the favor she had so lovingly granted him, yet completely unable to continue their sexual adventure because he was so utterly satisfied, Astrid had decided that she would connect her mind to his in order to make him feel the extreme lust that she felt and that that would rouse him enough to continue their taboo activities.

“Don’t worry, Sis! I’ll make sure to get rid of your stress! “

“Hmm… maybe I’ve spoiled you too much. When exactly did you become so cocky?” Astrid didn’t need to share a mental connection with him to tell how eager he was. His eyes were ablaze with confidence.

Focusing her mind on the intense yearning calling out from her lower regions, Astrid frowned in concentration. All of her thoughts turned to projecting that heightened arousal to Liam so that he could feel her need as much as she did.

Liam grunted suddenly. His calm breathing turned to rapid panting within seconds and his heart began to pound within his breast. A powerful flush of heat rippled through him, single-mindedly targeting what lurked between his legs. Was this truly what Astrid was feeling? It was a far more powerful desire than his ever was and before he knew it he found his brain overflowing with perverse ideas.

Astrid opened her eyes to find Liam struggling to cover the growing bulge in his sheath. At last he could feel what she was suffering through. He looked up from his blossoming erection toward her, his eyes beginning to tear up and his heated breath creating little mist clouds as it left his maw.

“There you go!” she said almost smugly. “This is what you wanted, right? It’s not so pleasant when you’re the one who has to put up with it.”

“What are you talking about?” he replied. His tongue began to loll slightly out of his mouth as he spoke and his cocky expression returned, albeit now slathered with lust. “This is the best feeling in the world!”

“What? You think being his horny is a blessing?”

“Of course, Astrid! When I feel like this all I can think about is you. I want to do all sorts of naughty things with you over and over again until I can’t stand anymore!”

“Is that so?” Astrid asked, eying his lolling licker. “Then I’ll take you up on that offer. Let’s put what I taught you to good use!”

Astrid tuned her rump toward her brother and lowered the front of her body to the ground while simultaneously sticking her backside as high up into Liam’s face as she could. She hiked her tail up into the air to make sure he got a good look at her burning sex.

“There you go, Liam. Now show me what you can do!”

“A-Alright! But… I’m not sure how. I mean… I do know how, but… I’ve never done this before so…”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll guide you, okay.”

Though she was becoming impatient to feel his licker swimming about inside her, she knew that this was still Liam’s first time and that his enthusiasm was best utilized when he knew what he was doing. 

She lowered her tail so that its twin prongs where right in front of his muzzle, then twirled them about so he could catch their scent. Liam’s nose twitched as he caught whiffs of the strange, overpowering aroma. Both tail tips glistened as they danced in front of him, their purple fur covered in her juices.

‘Open wide,” she said drawing out her words to seduce him into the action.

Liam obeyed. Looking back at him, Astrid saw that he had cutely spread his maw for her. His face had turned a burning crimson as hers was and she couldn’t help but notice that he was, almost soothingly, rubbing one of his paw pads against the head of his little friend as its unmistakable red coloring drew in her gaze. 

“Now close your mouth,” she said as she slipped one of her prongs into him. “There we go! Now do exactly as you saw me doing earlier.”

The sudden image of Astrid working her own tail earlier shot into Liam’s mind and his chest tightened in response. Closing his muzzle lips over her appendage, he suckled cautiously at first like a cub suckling on his mother’s breast. But as the flavor of her love nectar spread over his taste buds, his sucking became longer and harder until she felt his tongue swirl around her, the unusual but oh-so-pleasant feeling was making her spine shiver.

With a wet popping noise she pulled her tail free and switched prongs to the one that had jammed itself up her tail hole. Liam wasted little time in catching it in his maw. He suckled this one even more enthusiastically; his tail wagging away as he happily sampled the difference in flavor of her holes.

Once again pulling herself free of his mouths grasp she drew her now saliva slickened prongs over the length of her pussy lips, shuddering at the the resulting pleasure.

“Now, here,” she instructed as she parted her vulva using her dexterous prongs as fingers. Thin streams of fluid leaked freely from her tunnel and snaked down her hind legs to stain the ground below.

The Little Eevee approached her gingerly, trying to keep himself from recklessly pouncing on her and devouring her winking slit whole. However his body betrayed his inner fantasies to Astrid. She was clearly able to gauge his anticipation by his uncontrollably jumping penis. 

He brought his muzzle right up to her swollen vulva, his nose filling with her sweet scent. He salivated as he took it in, licking his lips at the meal to come. For Liam that smell that tingled within his nose was always the most powerful of aphrodisiacs. As it worked its way through his brain’s pleasure center he instinctively leaned forward and took a loving lap and was startled by Astrid’s suddenly flinching backside.

The young Eevee placed his forepaws on his sister’s curvaceous rump as he always dreamed of doing and gently kneaded against its soft flesh. In keeping with Astrid’s prior tutelage he decided to start off slowly, teasingly running his licker over her the outer areas of her vulva before making his way inward. The thrill of finally tasting her essence along with the chorus of “Oh’s” and “Ah’s” she sang spurred him into trying harder for his Espeon love. With his muzzle gradually being stained by both his own saliva and her rapidly escaping honey, an odd slurping sound could be heard echoing out into the night as he lapped and drank and sucked on her female parts. 

“That’s it, Liam! You’re doing great!” Astrid howled.

Wanting to explore her body even further, Liam turned his assault northward. Astrid yipped like a pup as she felt his cold, wet nose against her anus. 

“Wha… what are doiiiiiing!” She asked, her question turning into loud moaning as Liam poked and prodded the wrong hole with his licker. She pushed her backside into his face, unable to control her body’s actions any longer. Liam was more than happy to humor her, circling his flexable organ around the puckered ring of her ass before briefly slipping it into her. Reinforced by her ecstatic cries of pleasure, he darted his tongue back into her ass, burying it much deeper this time and covering her inner walls with a mixture of his tongue juice and her love liquids as they spastically contracted against him.

Oh, Liam. That feels fantastic but… could you try licking my clit this time?”

“Your what?” He enquired, puzzled.

“My clitoris, Darling.” She ran her tail ends over herself and stifled a moan as she felt the heightened sensitivity of what had to be the lady part in question. “Right here, Love. This is the spot! I want you to do it over here too, but it’s really sensitive so try to be careful.”

Spying the swollen little bead partially hidden by her vulva, the Eevee wasted little time in targeting the area. He shut his lips around it to suck on it as he flicked his licker over it, now confident that he was giving his sister exactly what she wanted. 

The strength in Astrid legs withered away with the sudden arrival of her orgasm. She showered Liam with her lady cum, the sticky fluid rushing out of her vaginal tunnel to dampen his startled face. His skillful tonguing had proven too much for her delicate clit to handle and, with the waves of climactic pleasure washing over her, her hindquarters slumped to the ground. She turned to find her brother humorously trying to lap up all of the honey she had coated him with and failing miserably. Little threads of it hung from his maw until they were quickly slurped up by the hungry little Eevee.

Astrid broke out into rapid panting as she realized that all throughout her climax she not drawn breath. Although she had just came, she could still feel her pussy was hungry for more.

“We’re…we’re not … done yet… brother…” she panted. She swished her tail aside to grant him access to her intimate areas once again. “Put your male parts inside, now. Don’t waste any time! I want it inside while I can still feel my orgasm!”

Her brother was more than happy to comply. He mounted her instinctively, his Eevee penis now standing rock hard and ready to perform its duty.

“Stick it in, Liam! Hurry! I want that warm cum inside me right now!”

“Yes, Ma’am!” he yipped. He jabbed his shaft forward but was steered off course by the wealth of nectar flowing from her entrance. He slipped between her inflamed lips and in hastily trying to penetrate his sister all he succeeded in doing was drawing his length over her slick vulva and in-between her velvety soft thighs over and over again. While this didn’t conjure a bad feeling at all, he knew Astrid wanted to do it properly.

Liam pulled himself back and raised his hips to ensure he hit the right spot this time. He launched forward feeling himself shooting into her opening and exhaled as he felt every inch venture into her until he had hilted himself completely. Her hole tightly gripped his base, the walls of her tunnel hugging him as firmly as he was hugging her. This was all he ever wanted. For ages becoming one with Astrid was all that he could think about. And now his prayers were finally being answered. He was mating with his beloved sister and all seemed right within his universe.

 

And then he heard the crying. His sister’s angelic Espeon voice was twisted into hysterical wailing.

“What’s wrong, Astrid? Are you okay? Am I hurting you?”

“…the wrong one!” Astrid cried. Liam was barely able to understand her words over her sniveling. “You’ve used the wrong one!”

Liam felt his body being raised up and off Astrid’s back. He wrapped his paws around her torso, but her psychic power loosened his grip and pulled him away from her.

“Veee!” He whined as his mating tool slipped free from the heated confines of her tail hole. He was flipped upside down and dropped next to Astrid on his back. His head reeled from the weird feeling of the psychic force and though he tried to stand up again, the energy kept him pinned to the floor.

“Quit squirming, dummy!” Astrid said as she loomed over him. She climbed on top of him and rested her haunches on his stomach in an ironic reverse of the position he was in earlier this evening. 

“I thought I’d leave the most important part up to you, seeing as how you’re the male and all… but it turns out you couldn’t even mate me properly. Jeez, what am I to do with you? You’ve totally ruined the moment!”

“S… sorry, Sis. It’s just your body is bigger than mine!” Liam could hardly believe the abrupt manner in which his paradise had so quickly turned hellish.

“What’s that supposed to mean? Are you calling me fat?”

“N-No, of course not! It’s just hard for me to do it right… because you’re… taller than me and…and… and I’m just and Eevee!” he whined bursting into tears.

As Astrid watched him bawling like the day he was born she couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. His intentions where genuine, after all. She knew it was a mistake but a part of her wanted to punish the little bugger for ruining the mood. The little tear drops dampening his cheek fur made her reconsider. He’d been teased enough for one day. The time for her to show her worth as his older sister had arrived.

With tender licks, Astrid lapped away the tears on her little brother’s face.

“There, there, little Liam,” She said, nuzzling with him. “There’s no problem that crying can solve so turn off the water works and let me see that lovely smile, okay?”

Liam rubbed his eyes, sniffling all the while. He looked almost like the tiny cub he had once been not too long ago.

“I’m sorry too, brother. You made an honest mistake. There was no reason for me to yell at you.” 

She slipped her forelegs around him and felt his own drawing her in. They lay there for a while, hugging and cuddling until he had regained his composure.

“I really am sorry, Sis. I… I didn’t mean too. But it felt really good, though! That’s why I thought I was doing it right.”

“I apologize too, Liam, for not responding to your feelings properly.”

“Huh?” He responded, baffled.

“This whole time you’ve been trying your hardest too show me how much you loved me and all I’ve given you in return is simple lust. I felt it, you know. When you… went inside me. Our mental connection had gotten weaker so I strengthened it in that moment and I felt that… that wonderful love that you had for me in that instant.”

“You did?” Liam asked cutely cocking his head to the side.

“Yeah, and it was incredible! To think that you loved me that much… I feel a little embarrassed and ashamed at the same time.” Astrid could feel tears beginning to well in her own eyes. “I’m so sorry that I couldn’t live up to the amazing big sister that you’ve envisioned. I’m just…”

“That isn’t true at all! You’re a hundred times better than the Espeon in my head! You’re my Astrid and you’re the best sister that I could ever have, so don’t talk like you aren’t!”

“Liam…I… but I…”

“I wouldn’t expect you to love me just like that, Sis.” He interrupted. “The love that I want… I know it takes a long time to get those types of feelings for someone so… I’m fine as long as you love me like a regular brother.”

He gave her the warmest smile he could muster and Astrid couldn’t help but admire her brother’s straightforwardness. But while he was fine with them being no more than a regular brother and sister, she wasn’t. She knew that in that moment she felt what he did and refused to let their relationship fall into obscurity. She had to make it clear to him that they were more than just siblings and that they always would be, no matter what.

“No, Liam,” she said gathering her resolve. “From now on you’re my brother second and my mate first.”

She planted her muzzle lips on his, embracing him in their very first lover’s kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

The Eevee whined softly as their lips parted. He touched his muzzle with his paw, bewildered by the strange interaction. He wondered what exactly it was that made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

“What was that, Sis?” He asked, stroking his paw pad against his lips trying to recreate the sensation.

“It’s called a kiss, silly. It’s a special technique for mates to show how much they love each other.” Astrid replied smiling nervously, wondering if it felt any good for him.

“I know what a kiss is, Astrid! I’m not a baby anymore. It’s just… I didn’t think it would…feel so weird.”

“Weird? Weird ‘good’ or weird ‘bad’?”

“I’m not sure,” he said, his face scrunched up into a frown as if he was thinking really hard about his answer.

“Then let’s try again!”

Astrid pushed her lips up against his once more, holding it for longer this time. She opened her mouth slightly to allow her licker to slip out and lap his lips and in mere moments he did the same. Astrid was impressed that Liam didn’t seem to require direction this time. It appeared that he had discovered what his skillful tongue was capable of and perhaps her orgasm had given him the confidence he needed to do what felt natural in the moment.

Both siblings kissed harder now, locking their muzzle lips and darting their tongues into each other’s maws. They moaned softly as their lickers danced their wet dance, stopping only briefly to take a breath before continuing. The sensation of Astrid’s rough organ against his own rekindled the flame in Liam’s loins, driving him to subconsciously hump his crotch upward at hers. Before long Astrid followed suite, rubbing her nether region against his and bathing in the awe of just how good it felt to be doing this to her Liam.

The soft sounds of their smooching then stopped as Astrid broke off the kiss. Liam followed her longingly, still sucking her tongue before she pushed him back down.

“Hey, why are we stopping?”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I was just checking to confirm whether or not this felt any good,” she said teasingly.

“It’s good! It’s good! Can we keep going? I really wanna keep going!”

Astrid giggled girlishly again. “Of course! But first…”

She slipped her tail between her legs and wrapped its prongs around Liam’s mating tool, which now stood tall and rigid. She knew what she was about to do was wrong and yet nothing in her life had ever felt so right. After slipping it down his length to completely unsheathe it, she lowered her hips until she could feel her clit teasingly rubbing against his tip.

“It’s time for the real thing, don’t you think? This was what you always wanted, right?”

“Yes, Sis.” Liam said, feeling the heat of her sex on his own. He watched motionlessly as Astrid lined herself up with him, making sure to use her tail to keep his cock stationary.

“Always remember this day, Liam, as the day we become one.” With that her hips descended onto him, slowly taking him in, inch by agonizing inch. Astrid looked down at their union, watching his length disappear into her and feeling it penetrating deeper and deeper within, the walls of her passage contracting randomly around its hardened form yet accepting every bit of him as if this was where he was meant to be.

Liam grunted as he felt each wave of flesh envelope his form until he was fully hilted within her, both of their genitals twitching as they intimately got to know one another. Her intense heat surrounded him, burning and raging as if she where a horny fire type, hungry for satisfaction. He saw Astrid clench her jaw harder as he felt her soaking wet insides tightened around him, hugging his cock firmly as if to make sure it couldn’t escape.

“Astrid?” he began meekly. “Sis? Does it hurt this time too? Are you in pain?”

“Don’t you worry about me, Darling. I’m totally fine!”

The stabbing pain Astrid had felt as she lost her virginity was gradually subsiding, being replaced by instead by innumerable waves of pleasure with each unruly twitch of her pussy sending her lower body in to a sparkling frenzy.

“Darling? That’s the second time you’ve called me that. You’ve never called me that before.”

“So what. It’s just what I feel like calling you so go along with it, okay? You can call me… honey. If you want to, I mean.”

“No way,” he said nonchalantly. “I don’t think I want to use such girly nicknames.”

“What? Oh, I see! You think you’re too manly to call the love of your life ‘Honey’, do you? I’ll have to knock you down a peg!”

Astrid raised her pelvis which had stood motionless for what seemed like ages, dragging her pussy walls up over his stiff flesh and descended again in one quick motion. The sudden movement sent ripples through both of their bodies but neither was about to complain about it. She continued her attack, wincing through the slight slivers of pain that still lingered and mated her brother in earnest, her rump rising and falling awkwardly until it had worked into a steady rhythm.

“Well? Well?” she cried with each loud slap of their colliding crotches. Her muzzle had twisted into a devious smile and she fixed her eyes to Liam’s, tauntingly. “What do you say now? Do you still feel like a male knowing that your female is the one doing all the work?”

Liam was in heaven. This was exactly what he wanted, to enjoy himself along with his sister free of any guilt and to have her be as completely into the action as he was. Astrid was riding him so ecstatically, hardly noticing how much she was enjoying herself, and it filled him with content. Her laughter, which escaped breathlessly with each sensational thrust, was like the sweetest song to his ears.

“Say it, Liam!” she barked. “Call me your Honey! If you don’t I’ll stop right now!”

“W-w-what? But…but…”

“But nothing! Your tongue is hanging so shamelessly out of your mouth again. That means you’re about to cum, right?”

Astrid hit the bull’s eye. Liam was so close that every thrust felt more like torture than pleasure. She slowed herself down to a crawl, making sure that he painstakingly felt every millimeter of her sopping wet walls gliding over his shaft.

”Astrid, please! I… it’s gonna come out! My white stuff is gonna come out!”

“No. Not yet! I’m still waiting for my ‘honey’!” She clenched her pussy muscles, literally trying to squeeze the words out of his mouth.

Liam’s eyes, now teary with mating lust, locked with hers. “I just want to call you ‘Sis’ instead!” he wailed, trying to hump his crotch upward for release but being denied by Astrid’s paws pressed against his belly to make sure he couldn’t so much as move.

“What was that?” she said, bringing her face right up to his.

“I want to call you’ Sis’! Because that’s what you are!”

“But, Liam, it’s more romantic if we address it each other more like lovers than siblings.”

“Why? Who says we have to do it that way? You’re my sister and I’m proud of that and I want to be able to call you ‘Sis’ whenever I feel like it! And right now that’s the only way I want to speak to you, Astrid. I… I want you… to make me…”

“Cum. You want me to make you cum. Say it.”

“I want you to make me cum, Sis!”

Astrid was taken aback. She felt silly for not realizing that Liam didn’t want to forget that they were brother and sister so that they could be mates. He wanted them to be mates regardless of being siblings, to love each other in that special way while not being ashamed of their blood relation. If anything, it was meant to make their feelings for each other even stronger as they shared the affections of both lovers and family.

“Alright then, little brother. You can cum all you want now!”

With force, Astrid plowed her brother, almost slamming her hips into his. Her clit felt like a live wire zapping off every time anything even remotely came into contact with it, which, in their now frenzied mating, was all the time. She forced her lips up against his and the two kissed passionately, their tongues wrestling one another for dominance and coating each other in their sweet saliva. Both siblings wrapped their paws around each other, desperate to be as close to one another as possible, their tight embrace seeming to share their heat and desire. 

Astrid’s jewel lit up again to transfer their emotions to one another once more. Each felt the others need, dedication and most of all love. An undeniable love of both lovers and siblings that melded together to become one and the same.

And then the heat intensified immeasurably. Bathed in the moonlight, Astrid continued to lock lips with Liam even as his body began to emit a surreal glow. Light danced on the walls of the den as its owner flooded every inch of it with his radiance. His sister felt him growing underneath her, his paws seeming to reach further around her body and his chest expanding against hers until he was roughly the same size she was. She felt his mind racing as it too changed and deep within herself she felt his Eevee cock expanding, growing longer and wider and much, much harder. It filled up her vagina so completely that its head kissed her cervix. But through all his changes she felt his love for her remaining constant.

Even as the light faded the two did not stop their rutting for an instant. Astrid walls tensed around her mate as she felt it pulsing out of control, its enlarged form pushing against her clit and finally sending her over her edge.

Liam howled as her felt her insides tugging on his cock with all its might, clamping around him before showering its length with an abrupt gush of warm fluids. It flowed over and around his mating tool and drenched his crotch with sporadic jets, before seeping from her sex and down his privates to mark his body with that sweet scent that he loved so much.

Finding that his body was much stronger now, he raised his hips into the air, drew himself out of Astrid’s body until just his tip remained within her, then buried his cock into her deepest depths. The sharp sensation drew him to his own orgasm and Astrid moaned as she felt him climax within her, his shaft throbbing madly as his delivered burst after burst of newly evolved seed directly into her womb.

Astrid weakly slipped off of her brother, the motion flipping them both onto their sides, looking into each other’s eyes. They smiled as they lay there, panting and panting, unable to move while they bathed in the afterglow of their orgasms.

Astrid watched the transcendent aura around Liam’s body fade, its light giving way to darkness as it revealed Liam’s jet black fur. His long, sleek ears and bushy tail were banded with yellow rings that glowed mysteriously as did the markings on his forehead and legs. Their luminescence seemed to give off a feeling of warmth much like Astrid’s glowing forehead gem did.

Astrid ran her paws along Liam’s new form admiring how handsome he had become. Her paws quivered anxiously as they felt his now toned musculature. Had she not been so exhausted she might have been tempted to go another round with him. Her eyes struggled to meet his deep crimson ones and she feel her heart throbbing as if it were about to explode knowing he was staring right at her.

“What’s wrong?” Liam asked, his voice now sounding a little deeper yet not quite losing its childish charm completely.” Your face is all red, you know?”

“My body’s just hot from all this exercise! Yeah, that’s it!”

“Really? You look a little nervous, Sis.”

Sis. The nickname sounded so lewd to her ears now.

“Do I? It must be your imagination.” She forced herself to look at him and burst into laughter as she saw the goofy expression on his face. “Umbreon or not, you still look like the adorable little Eevee you used to be, you know that?”

“Umbreon?” Liam lifted his paws to his face and with a startled expression he craned his head back to admire his new form. “I’ve evolved, Astrid! Look!”

“Yeah, brother. You sure did!”

The two talked and laughed for a while, slowly becoming more and more lethargic until neither could stay awake any longer. They retreated further into the den and cuddled up beside each other in Astrid’s leaf bed. Liam spooned his sister, wrapping his fore leg around her chest and drawing her in close.

“Hey, Astrid?” he said, drifting off into a welcome slumber.

“What?” she asked, almost asleep herself.

“Do you remember what mom used to say an Eevee needed to become an Umbreon?

Astrid’s Espeon lips curled into a tiny smile. “A little bit of moonlight and a whole lot of love!” she replied.

“Yeah! I hope this proves it, Sis. I really do love you.”

“I know, darling. I love you too. Congratulations on earning your evolution… and a brand new mate, too.”

Liam happily buried his nose into her fur, taking in his sister’s sweet scent one last time before drifting off into a deep sleep, knowing all the while that his life would be so much better from now on.


End file.
